


Repeat After Me

by Nipan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan
Summary: Bangalore's tired of Octane's selective hearing.





	Repeat After Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, first smut story. *eyes emoji*
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome. Uh, enjoy, I guess? Hopefully? lol.
> 
> Beta read by @soulheartthewolf on tumblr and @aviianbrother here on ao3

"You. Here. _Now_."

  


Octane grinned widely at Bangalore in an attempt to hide his nervousness as he reclined in the Apex Lounge, still dirty and strung up from the game that had ended no more than an hour ago. His squad had been eliminated first, and if he were to be honest, it _was_ his fault... Even so, seeing the way Bangalore was looking at him now was enough to send a shiver of arousal down his spine. He could see how angry the soldier was, but the speedster remained on the couch where he lay, fingers laced behind his head, legs resting in Mirage's lap.

  


Everyone was staring. Why did everyone have to be present for this?

  


" _Now_ , **_ese_ **." Bangalore repeated, stepping towards the shorter legend now, Octane deciding he'd tested the others' patience enough, wasting no time in scrambling to his feet before she could reach him, the speedster all but falling off the couch in his haste.

  


"Hey, Ani-" Mirage spoke up, cheeky grin on his face as he watched the scene unfold before him, though the smile was quickly replaced with a startled expression when Bangalore turned to focus her glare on him. "Oh no, not a word from you. You're next."

  


Octavio defensively held his hands up when Bangalore turned back towards him, the woman grabbing him by the back of the neck hard enough to cause discomfort. "Ow! OK! I'm coming!" The speedster exclaimed, face flushing slightly in embarrassment at Gibraltar's amused guffaw in response to Mirage's "he's _cumming_!" comment as he was all but half-dragged from the lounge.

  


Once out in the hall, Octavio sized up the situation. Yeah, it was his fault they had gotten eliminated from the games so early on, and Bangalore was obviously pissed about it... Well, she always was when he ignored her orders, but in his defense it was boring to follow them!

  


"Ok, ok, I know you're mad bu-" The smaller yelped when Anita twisted her grip until he was unable to stand completely upright, making it even harder for him to keep pace with her. The taller legend didn't even slow until she was standing right outside her door, one hand producing her ID card to press against the lock, a very brief silence falling thickly between the two legends before a soft beep broke it, allowing Anita to push open the door and drag Octavio inside.

  


The moment the door snapped shut behind him, Octane found his back hitting the wall as he was shoved up against it, Bangalore's fingers wrapping tightly around his throat. "What did I tell you?" She questioned, applying firm but gentle pressure. Oh. So this was the mood she was in. A wry grin spread over Octane's lips, the speedster shrugging one shoulder. "You tell me a lot of things. What are we talking about specifically?"

  


There was a tightness in the smile he was directed with, Bangalore tilting her head ever so slightly, fingers constricting until Octane found himself instinctively grabbing for her wrists. He fought her, briefly, but the soldier's grip remained firm and immovable, refusing to allow him even the slightest leeway. Octane finally let a soft whine spill from his lips before the grip loosened enough for him to suck cool air into his lungs.

  


Bangalore watched him with an odd sense of fascination in her brown gaze, fingers suddenly tightening again to cut off his air flow as a knee pushed between his legs. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Octavio." The soldier murmured in a sultry purr, eyes half-lidded as she leaned in close, lips brushing his ear before she was pulling away again, grip loosening enough so he could catch his breath. "Don't make me ask you repeatedly. What did I say?"

  


Octane gasped for breath, a flicker of warmth passing through his trembling body to settle in his belly. "That you were jumpmaster." He finally wheezed out, a moan escaping from between parted lips as Bangalore pressed her body up against his. "That's not all I said. Think about it, and when I ask you again, I want the right answer." The older legend cooed, tightening her grip around his throat for a brief moment before relaxing it enough to allow him to breath, albeit with difficulty, one hand running down his dirty vest and stomach, slowly inching lower.

  


Octane bit his lip to hold back a groan when his lover's hand palmed his bulge, the speedster biting back a cry of pleasure when he was given a firm grope.

  


"Look at you," Bangalore hummed in mock-disapproval, two fingers teasingly following the delicate trail down his belly to slip into his waistband. "Getting hard so easily."

  


Moaning softly as Bangalore's hand slipped into his pants to stroke his length, fingers expertly working him to full arousal, Octane couldn't keep himself from pressing up into her touch. " _Mierda_ ," the racer moaned loudly, green eyes focusing on Bangalore more intently as she gave him a harsh squeeze, startling a yelp from the shorter legend. Just like that, the hand on his dick had rejoined the first at his throat, slightly damp with his pre as her fingers constricted his air-flow again. He couldn't help but think about the bruises that would form in result of it, and the thought only turned him on more. He pressed his throat up into her hands, shaking slightly in arousal when Bangalore pulled away completely, watching as he doubled over, wheezing and coughing in an attempt to catch his breath.

  


"Knees." Bangalore ordered firmly, a hint of warning in her tone.

  


But Octavio Silva wasn't known for heeding warnings.

  


"Bite me-" Octane didn't even have time to finish the sentence as Bangalore stepped forwards, the soldier grabbing one arm and twisting it up behind his back while her boot connected with the back of the knee joint of his left prosthetic, sending him to the ground with little effort. She knew his equipment almost as well as he did, knew it's weaknesses and just how much pressure it could take. Having that knowledge made her a thorn in his side when they found themselves on opposite teams.

  


Rough fingers gripped the back of his neck, the woman's other hand holding his arm up at a painful angle. A moment of silence passed, Octane's heavy breathing seemingly loud in the small room.

  


"It'd be so easy to break your arm," Bangalore finally spoke up, twisting just a little more so Octane couldn't hold back a cry of pain, "when I tell you to do something, I mean it. I have zero patience for your games. Do you understand?"

  


Octane knew his partner would never go that far, but still the danger only caused his arousal to multiply as he nodded, moaning when his arm was twisted again. "Yes," he hissed out between clenched teeth, the warmth in his belly seeming to spread outwards, dark hair clinging to his forehead as he panted. "I understand, _ma'am_." He corrected himself.

  


"Hm," Bangalore huffed, finally releasing the shorter from her grasp, Octane's hands going down to help support himself as he turned his head to look up at the taller legend, cheeky grin on his face. In all honesty, he would be lying if he said he didn't intentionally get Anita riled up at times... It made things so much more enjoyable, and it was a way for her to vent her frustration while he got what he wanted.

  


Bangalore's hand ran up his back to his shoulder, firmly kneading for a moment before sliding up the back of Octavio's throat to weave into his hair. She smirked faintly as she gave a sharp tug, drawing a hiss from the runner as she pulled his head up and back, forcing him to make eye contact. "Hands behind your back." Anita ordered, gaze narrowing slightly when Octane seemingly hesitated, "Hey!" She snapped, leaning a little closer. "Don't test me."

  


Octane moved his arms behind his back, clasping his wrists as he did so, lips parting slightly, eyes half lidded as the racer looked up at the woman, legs spreading just a little more, the movement drawing Bangalore's attention. She was tense, watching him for several moment, fingers idly playing with his hair before she released him. "Don't move."

  


Kneeling on the floor, knees apart, Octane watched as Bangalore began to undo her belt, his own pants beginning to feel restrictive as hers slipped free. He wasn't given a chance to fully admire his lover's body, fingers roughly grabbing a hold of his hair to yank him forwards so he almost lost his balance. "Do your job, bitch," Bangalore growled, Octane shuddering at the tone as he leaned the rest of the way forward to mouth at the woman's briefs.

  


Scooting a little closer so he could get a better angle, Octavio tongued her clit as best he could with the barrier between him and his prize. Bangalore's fingers ran through his hair still, silent encouragement as he buried himself between her legs, focused on his task. All he could see was Bangalore, all his senses filled with her. Her scent, the sounds of the moans that began to spill from her mouth as he sucked at her through the cloth. These briefs would be ruined after this, already Octane could taste the soldier through them, the cloth becoming slick with fluids as he pressed closer, tongue running between the woman's folds as he tried to get more of that sweet taste. His dick was hard and uncomfortably rubbing against pants that felt much too tight, but he didn't dare complain aloud.

  


Bangalore drew a sharp intake of air when Octane nipped at her, fingers jerking dark locks in retribution, drawing a muffled yelp from the man between her legs, causing her to smirk. She was wet, arousal humming through her body as she watched the speedster attempt to get a little closer, but she pulled him away. "Look at you," she hummed softly with a smirk, reaching out to run a thumb along his lower lip before allowing it to dip into his mouth. He obediently closed his lips around it, sucking it all the while keeping eye-contact. Anita's breath caught slightly at the sight. For all his protests and lack of respect for authority, Octane sure knew how to put on a show when he felt like listening. "You're such a little slut," Anita breathed, pushing Octane's face away as she began to strip out of the rest of her clothes, dropping them in a careless pile before reaching for the strap she'd laid out nearby. That green gaze tracked her every movement, a small noise of arousal punctuating the heavy breathing as Octane moved as if to crawl closer. "Did I say you could move?" Bangalore questioned sharply, the younger legend freezing as he looked up at her, need clearly written in his expression face. "Hands behind your back, on your knees."

  


Looking up at Bangalore, Octane wrestled with his frustration and need, whining in complaint as he sat back on his knees again, arms behind his back, trembling with obvious impatience.

  


Smirking at the frustration she could see in both the shorter's face and stance, Bangalore resumed strapping herself into the toy, albeit more slowly than she had before. All the while she kept eye-contact with the younger, relishing the way he looked up at her in equal amounts of frustration and need. _Good_. Anita paused briefly to adjust the toy so it was properly stimulating her clit, sighing softly as she reached for the bottle of lube resting atop the nearby nightstand.

  


A generous amount of the gel-like substance was squeezed into her hand, Bangalore palming herself in full view of Octane, one hand running along the length of the toy in a maddeningly slow way, stroking from base to tip while those green eyes followed every movement, Octane's tongue running over his lips as he leaned forwards slightly. Raising an eyebrow, Bangalore waited for the speedster to try and come towards her again, but he remained on his knees, wrists clasped behind his back as he watched. "So the bitch can listen?" She questioned, releasing the toy now, letting it bob between her legs as Octane gave a soft whine.

  


Bangalore ignored him as she walked around behind the trembling legend, stopping to give him a nudge with her foot. "Head down, ass up."

  


Octane shuddered at the familiar order, biting his lower lip as he remained upright. A moment passed before he heard Bangalore shift behind him, the speedster tensing up when a wet hand reached around to grab him by the throat, yanking him back at a nearly impossible angle so his head was resting on Anita's shoulder, her lips against his ear. "You do not want to test me today, bitch," she whispered, her free hand sliding down his chest and stomach to roughly grope his bulge, drawing a strangled gasp from him, "now lay down and keep that ass of yours up so I can fuck you into the ground like you deserve. I'm gonna have you moaning like a whore on my cock, one way or another. But believe me when I tell you I won't be happy if you make me force my hand." Teeth bit down on the edge of his ear, Octane moaning as the fingers around his throat tightened, cutting off his airflow until he began to squirm, a pleading whine escaping. "P-Please I'm sor-ry." The speedster begged, air rushing into his lungs when he was suddenly released, Octane wasting no time laying himself out face-first on the ground, shoulders down, ass up as he'd been told. He felt vulnerable in this position, completely at Anita's mercy, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

  


Rough hands calloused from years of military service ran along his sides to his hips, grabbing hard enough to bruise as Bangalore yanked him back, forcing him to arch his body a little more. Fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants, all but yanking them down over his ass. Cold air washed over him, Octane biting his lower lip as a finger prodded his hole, dipping inside without much warning. It was uncomfortable, but only briefly so as Bangalore gave a few thrusts before extracting it, the finger returning only a moment later, coated in lube. The sudden cold sensation had the racer jumping, breath hitching as he bit back a moan.

  


The woman was quiet as she prepared Octane, a second finger eventually joining the first, then a third. They thrust in and out of the runner as he moaned and whimpered, pressing back into them in desperation. A thin layer of perspiration coated his skin now, he felt much too hot as those fingers curled and twisted so deliciously. He almost whimpered when they slipped out of him, leaving him achingly empty, clenching on nothing but air.

  


"P-please, ma'am p-please I ne-" Octane yelped when he was given a sharp smack on the ass, startled as Anita rubbed the stinging flesh soothingly, chuckling softly to herself. "Noise to a minimum, Tav." She murmured, the hard, blunt head of the strap pressed against him now, the tip popping inside with little resistance as Octane schooled his shaking body to relax.

  


Humming in approval, Bangalore reached up with one hand to grab a hold of the racer's wrists, holding them tightly while her free hand took a firm grip on his hip. She rolled her hips slightly, rocking into Octane as the speedster buried his face into the carpet beneath him and moaned, breath quickening as the toy slid into him, spreading him wide. Wider than any dick ever had. It always felt so good, made him so perfectly full. But it was taking so long. Why did it have to be so slow?

  


"O-oh god, p-please m-m-ma-am." Octane stammered out, drawing a sharp intake of air when Bangalore's open palm connected with his ass again, harder this time. The sharp sound of impacting flesh resonating in the room as he yelped in surprise and pain. "I don't want to hear a word out of you," Bangalore ordered, Octane opening his mouth to complain when she gave a sudden, sharp thrust, bottoming out as he cried out with pleasure, body shaking violently as Bangalore draped herself over his back, chin on his shoulder. "I want you to think about exactly what I said. You don't get to cum until you remember." She whispered, placing a kiss to his shoulder and neck as she set up a hard, fast pace, Octane moaning in response. That was more like it.

  


Each time Bangalore's hips connected with his ass, Octane would arch back into her in an attempt to get her deeper, unintelligible pleas spilling from his lips as heat tightly coiled itself in his core. It felt so fucking good, he was so full, there was so much heat he couldn't focus on much of anything, much less forming a coherent sentence as Anita pounded him into the ground. Octane moaned and whimpered, fingers clenched into tight fists where they were held behind his back, body shaking like a leaf in the wind, swearing when his lover hit that perfect spot deep inside of him. "O-oh _mierda_ ," Octane whimpered, choking on a moan as Bangalore hit that spot again, shifting to angle herself better until she was able to consistently hit that exact area.

  


Octane whined loudly, his dick throbbing as it leaked pre into his pants, the sensation uncomfortable though it was lost in the pleasure assaulting him. "P-ple-" arching back into Anita the runner cried out again, squirming as he tried to press back into each thrust, back arching almost desperately. "I-I'm gonn-n- _ah!_ " Octane bit his lip, arms jerking against their restraint, Bangalore's grip refusing to budge as heat rapidly pooled in his belly. "God, _mierda_ , I'm gonna cum!" He finally managed.

  


"Cum and and I'll fucking edge you until you're crying like a bitch," Bangalore answered in that matter-of-fact tone Octane hated.

  


Moaning desperately, Octane pressed his face into the ground beneath him as he was ruthlessly pounded, gasping and moaning as his mind attempted to grasp any form of thought. " _Please, mierda_ ," the speedster begged, violently shaking now. "God, _please!_ "

  


Bangalore's pace faltered as she began to near her own orgasm, leaning over the body beneath her as she tried to get even deeper, to drive Octane insane with pleasure. "If you want to come," Anita paused as the strap rubbed against her clit, shivering with pleasure. "You'll tell me _exactly_ what I told you to do on the dropship."

  


Octane swore when Bangalore gave an especially brutal thrust, jostling him forwards, cheek pressed against the carpet as he struggled to remember what she said. "Y-you said-ah-st-stay on you," the racer gasped when Anita chose that exact moment to place a well-aimed slap to his already stinging ass. "St-stay on you because y-you were jumpmaster, _mierda_ _please!_ "

  


Smirking at the desperation in her lover's tone, Bangalore gave another hard thrust before she came with a moan, the soldier riding out her orgasm as Octane whimpered and trembled beneath her. Draping herself over his back, Bangalore wrapped her arms around his waist now, releasing his wrists from her hold. Though she was impressed to see the racer didn't move, clasping his wrists so tightly his fingers had gone white. Rolling her hips, Anita nuzzled into the side of Octane's neck. "How badly do you want to come, bitch?" She questioned suddenly, smirking against his neck as he let out a pitiful whimper. "M _ierda_ , please! I-I wanna cum so badly, I-I nee-need to cu-cum please!"

  


Chuckling softly, Bangalore nipped at the delicate flesh of Octane's neck, relishing the whimper she got in response. "I'm not sure you deserve it," She whispered, giving another sharp thrust, drawing a gasp from her lover. " _M-mierda, please_ , god I-I need to please I n-need to cum I'll do anything! Pl-please just f-fuck me!"

  


"You're such a little cockslut," Anita murmured, pulling away to grab Octane's hips before starting up a hard, rough pace again. "Cum, bitch."

  


Octane cried out in pleasure as he finally came, trembling violently as hot cum spilled into his pants, clenching hard around the toy in his ass as he moaned Bangalore's name. Oh god it felt so good. He had to get Bangalore riled up more often. Whining softly as the toy slipped free of him, Octane let out a surprised gasp when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, wrists pinned on either side of his head as Anita leaned over him. "Next time I give you an order, you listen, got it?" She questioned, Octane giving a mute nod, dazed with pleasure. "Good." Bangalore answered, leaning down to place a kiss to his lips. Eyes shut, Octane lifted his head from the ground to deepen it, lips parting in silent invitation, Bangalore responding with a laugh against his lips, tongue slipping between them to search his mouth as he moaned.

  


"Your way of trying to make me listen, makes me wanna do the opposite." Octane finally spoke, looking up at the woman above him with a little smirk.

  


Bangalore rolled her eyes and kissed his nose before pushing herself up to her feet, pulling the shorter legend up with her. "You good?" She questioned, looking him over for any sign of discomfort. "Perfect. Wouldn't mind you doing that again," Octane answered, Bangalore rolling her eyes. "Get cleaned up. Then tell Mirage I want to see him."

  


"Yes ma'am," Octane offered a mock-salute.

 

"Hold up," Bangalore turned back to the younger legend, hand running up his chest to take a light grip of his throat again. "Repeat after me," the woman paused for a moment as if to make sure he was listening, continuing after he tilted his head in question. "Get cleaned up, then tell Mirage I want to see him."

 

Octavio stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Get cleaned up, then tell Mirage you want to see him." He repeated.

 

Bangalore smirked and lightly pushed him away. "Good. Now there's no excuse for you  _forgetting_ to do what I said."


End file.
